


I've waited so long to feel you.

by PrimeSmut



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Hand Jobs, Parent/Child Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeSmut/pseuds/PrimeSmut
Summary: OK TIME FOR MORE OF MY CRINGY WRITING.QUICK SUMMARY.Valka and Hiccup have needed someone there since Stoick's passing. Hiccup brings up an offer to his mother, in which sbe doesn't refuse. Set about 2 months after HTTYD 2.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Valka, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Kudos: 3





	I've waited so long to feel you.

Hiccup is doing his best to give his mother what she needs. Given that she just had her husband back, and then lost him to the ill-fated war that Drago brought to them. There were so many different ways Hiccup wanted it to go down, so many different outcomes he could have hoped for one that day, yet, fate still chose to take away his father. He felt the effects of such a thing, but tried his hardest to keep looking ahead, looking to what the future could bring, and he was hoping that he could help Valka move in that direction as well.

————

Hiccup got off Toothless as the pair landed, giving the Nightfury a few pats and a rub. Toothless was right behind him as he walked into the hut, letting out a sigh. It’d been a long day for the dragon rider, he was very tired. Though, he couldn’t forget there was still someone he needed to talk to this evening. 

Hiccup knocked on the wall that led up to the shared room in which Valka and Hiccup had been sleeping for the past month. 

“Mom, are you up there? I’m going to get some dinner ready for us.”

No response.

“Eh, well looks like it’s just you and me tonight bud.”

Hiccup got to work on preparing the food, grabbing what ingredients he could to try and do something fancy with a fish dish. … Toothless wasn’t that picky, he just wanted to eat!

“Wonder where she’s gone off to this time, don’t you?”

Valka was actually upstairs, silently mulling over a plan she had. There was something about her son that she needed in her life, and another thing on her son that she needed buried deep within her.

The new Chief was still working on his dish once he heard his mothers voice coming from behind him.

“Hiccup - sorry I didn’t say I was here earlier, I was lost in thought.”

He perked up.

“Oh, not a problem. You are free to do what you’d like, I was just asking to know how much food I should prepare… I still prepared some for you anyway!”   
  
Valka smiled at his words, Hiccup was always a kind and caring soul to others. While it could be considered naive, Hiccup had a definite ability to see good in everyone. No matter how dark the actions of the person in question.

“Thank you.

I want to talk to you about something, Hiccup.”

He moves to the side to look back at Valka, cocking an eyebrow.

“Yeah?”

“Well you and me, we’ve been doing this dance for a month now. This… thing between us.”

He basically stopped moving entirely at that, a bewildered expression crossing his face.

“I- uh. What’re you talking about?”

Frown from Valka.

“I know that tone, and I know when you look. You can’t throw a glance at me then look away without me seeing that. Most of the time I can feel your burning gaze, Hiccup. I can feel what you desire from your mother.”

He’s still completely frozen, gulping.

“OH. Well, I uh, er-... you see it’s complicated. I uh... “

“You don’t need to keep this a secret from your mother, I will always be here to take care of my son.”

Hiccup felt for Astrid, and everything she meant to him. But Valka was right, it was nearly impossible for him to take his eyes off of her. He could stare at her beauty all day, and often had to snap out of it by running into something… either that or Astrid asking why he wasn’t paying attention. Either case, it was awkward for him. Finally actual words came from him.

“I’ll… I mean, you can see why, can’t you? Val-... Mom? Most of the other men would want a chance to get a go at you. L-look at you!”

Slight faint of red crossing her cheeks now.

“While the other men wanted this, none of those men were ever my son. None of those men have wanted me the way you have… the things that you desire. I’ve seen some of your drawings about me in that little booklet you keep.”

She WHAT?!

“OH. I can explain some of those! Not that I should… but I can!”

With a new look on Valka’s face, she made her way over to Hiccup. Placing a hand on his crotch and putting her head next to his:   
  
“You don’t need to explain, you just need to do what you’ve drawn.”

Hiccup nearly melted at that, feeling himself jolt to both her words and her sudden grip on his ever-growing erection. Fuck.

“What about Astrid..? She means the worl-”

Valka pressed her lips to Hiccup’s, and he immediately kissed her in return. His hand went to her wrist, making her rub up and down on his shaft. His other hand travelled down to her rear, getting a tight grip on it. His eyes closed, and so did his mothers. Soft moans escaped his lips against hers, his cock becoming uncomfortable in his pants now.

She noticed this and hastily began to pull down his pants, working her best to remove his lower clothing while still in the kiss. A few moments of fumbling with it and his dick sprang free! His impressive shaft flopped out and onto her hand, making her moan alongside him. Valka’s hand glided from the base of his dick, gently bumping against his balls as she rubbed - up the meaty shaft and then to the top of his dick. Every time she reached the tip, Valka used her thumb to play around with the head. Hiccup was now humping her hand, already leaking to his mothers handjob.

“Hnaahh~ Nnhhh~ Hhhgggg~ M-mom~ y-you’re so beautiful.”

She responded by opening her mouth so their tongues could meet, swirling their saliva together in the heated handjob/make-out session. He could openly gasp and grunt now, trying his best to hold his orgasm back.

“You can release it all Hiccup, cum for your mother.”

Busting his load seemed awfully nice right now, given the sheer pleasure of just her han! The way she’d stop to just squeeze every once and a while, or when she’d go really fast and get him to gasp and cry out for her. His mother certainly knew what she was doing!

“M-mom… I think that-... I’m gonna~-!”

She furiously pumped his dick now, her hand all slick with his precum. Then - 

“Valka--!!”

Semen shot out from his cock, spraying his white jizz all over the clothes that covered his mothers stomach. Yet Valka just kept pumping until he was completely spent, letting it ooze all over her abdomen while the last shots fell to her crotch, and one to her right leg.

“I’m so glad you could cum for your mother~”

He was barely able to stand now, one hand holding onto her shoulder while his other arm hung loosely to his side. 

“Gods, mom. You’re so pretty…”

She leaned towards his ear once again.

“Then you should see how pretty I am when you release on my face.”

This was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully that wasn't too cringe.
> 
> But ayy, poggers if it isn't. 
> 
> Requests are always open! :D


End file.
